


Little Things

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annoyed Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Sick Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve doesn't get sick often, but when he does, he gets knocked out pretty badly. Thankfully. his favourite brunette is there to take care of him.





	Little Things

  * _WTF, why are you shooting at me?!_
  * _Punk, I swear if you don't stop, I’m taking the car… and why is your mic off?_
  * _Ok, that's it. I’m throwing the Audi off a God damned cliff you asshole!_

Steve woke up from a blissful Nyquil induced coma to a string of incoherent texts from Bucky. He had no idea what his best friend was going on about, and his brain was still too foggy to care, so for now he just ignored it – he must have meant to text Sam anyways. He rolled around in bed, moaning in pain at how stiff his body felt, trying to decide if he should get up or just try and fall back asleep.

He didn't get sick often, but when he did, he seemed to get the worse possible virus there was, and it knocked him out for a few days, if not a full week. This one had been no different. There was a flu bug going around the office, and no matter how hard Steve tried to avoid it, it caught up to him. What started as a tickle in his throat on a Tuesday morning turned into a full-on snot fest by the end of the day, and being bed ridden for 2 days after that. Or at least, he thought it had been two days. He kinda lost track of time seeing as all he did was eat and sleep. He vaguely remembered waking up sometime in the night Tuesday to Wednesday, texting Natasha ‘_I’m sick :( ‘, _emailing his boss to let her know the office plague had caught up to him and he wouldn’t be in the following day. He had sent one last text, to his boyfriend who was on a business trip, just so he didn’t worry if he wasn’t replying to his texts that day, and he went back to bed.

He had found a bag from the drug store on the kitchen counter when he finally had to go eat on Wednesday, with a note saying ‘_Get well soon, Nurse Nat’. _They both did this when the other was sick, and Steve was grateful for the extra supplies. Especially the green heavenly liquid that was Nyquil. Ever since then he'd alternated sleeping and eating all the soup he could find in the house.

He groaned when he flipped on his back and sinuses decided that position was not going to be tolerated. His face felt like it may explode from the pressure. He hated being sick so much. Plus, he clearly had a fever ‘cause he felt sweaty and gross. Maybe a shower would help? He was about to get out of bed when he heard footsteps in the stairs. He sat up just as his favourite brunette showed up in the doorway.

“Hi there, sleepy head,” Tony said softly. He made his way to the bed and handed Steve a giant mug of tea. “Was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up.” He pushed some strands of hair from the blonde’s forehead before placing a gentle kiss where they had been. “Are you feeling ok? You’re burning up.”

“ ‘m fine,” Steve replied unconvincingly. “What’re you doin’ here? I thought you were out for a few more days?”

“Yeah, I was supposed to be back tomorrow, but I spoke to Nat when I barely heard from you and she told me just how sick you were. Pepper and I moved a few things around and I was able to get back yesterday. Came straight here, but you were already asleep.”

“But I didn’t see you…”

“I slept in the spare room. Didn’t want to freak you out if you woke up in the night or be in the way and wake you.”

“You didn't have to do that. Any of it. I’m ok, really.”

“Babe, I never thought I’d get to say this, but you look like shit. You are very much _not_ ok,” Tony chuckled. “It was really nothing. I wanted to be here for you, and it was easy to move the meetings around. You are more important than work, Steve. Now, if you want to be alone, I get it, just say the word, but I don't mind one bit.”

“Please stay,” Steve's voice was small and so soft. He hated admitting it, but he did like the thought of having someone there taking care if him.

“You got it, sweetheart.” Tony placed another kiss on Steve's forehead before continuing. “How about you go shower, and I’ll make you some food? You hungry?”

“Mmhmm, just a bit. What time is it anyways?” Steve let his head fall on Tony's shoulder, the brunette rubbing his back soothingly.

“It's around 10:30.”

“I slept so much, and I’m still exhausted.”

“That’s normal when you’re sick. But now, you have me taking care of you, and we will get you back to your normal human self in no time. Go shower, you’re kinda gross.”

Steve chuckled at that, and stumbled out of bed, bringing the rest of his tea along with him, and new pyjamas, to the ensuite. He took the longest shower he’d had in a while, the steam helping clear his sinuses a bit, and the hot water relieving his aching muscles. How could viruses – something so damned small – wreak so much havoc on his body, he thought. He didn’t get out until he had emptied out the whole hot water tank. He got dressed and shuffled into his room to grab a hoodie before heading downstairs and saw his bed was made with fresh sheets.

“I wish I still had a sense of smell right now,” Steve whined as he got downstairs and saw bacon being cooked – one of the best breakfast smells there were, second only to coffee.

“You look more alive,” Tony pressed a kiss on his cheek as the blond came over to steal a piece of bacon. “Do you want another tea, or some coffee?”

“Tea is ok for now. Thanks for being here and taking care of me. You didn’t have to make my bed or make me food.”

“Nonsense, I love doing this for you,” Tony replied fondly, waiting for the kettle to boil.

“I haven’t had anyone to really take care of me in a while. The last few years, if I was sick, I couldn’t be around my mom. And Nat drops off supplies, but we never want to get each other sick, so we don’t stick around much. This is nice, having you here.”

“That makes sense. It really is my pleasure, sweetheart. I’ll take great care of you, promise.” He poured himself a cup of coffee as Steve sat down, pulling the sweater tighter around him. “When was the last time you took meds?”

“Sometime before bed last night.”

Tony finished prepping the mug of tea and slid it across the counter along with some pills. “Take this, it should help with the sinuses and the fever.”

They chatted while Tony finished preparing breakfast, taking their time to eat when it was ready. The brunette made sure Steve always had water or tea on hand, dotting on him and making things as easy as he could. Just as they were about to settle on the couch to watch a movie, there was a knock on the door. Tony rushed to get it, and came back with grocery bags, and a duffle bag.

“I hope you don't mind, I asked Happy to grab a few things at the store. Figured you might be tired of canned soup, so thought I’d make you spaghetti for dinner? And I have everything to make home made soup too. And a change of clothes, since I’m staying over for a bit.”

“You really don't have to go through all this trouble, Tony. I’m fine with canned soup. It's not like I can taste anything anyways.”

“Doesn’t mean you should eat that exclusively.”

“Thank you for spoiling me,” Steve replied after minute, truly touched at all the effort his boyfriend was putting into this.

“Not spoiling, taking care of you. Spoiling you would have been hiring a chef and a nurse and doing nothing but snuggle in bed with you. Come to think of it, that may have been smarter,” he winked at Steve who just snorted at the thought.

“No, this is perfect. I’ll just go lie down on the couch, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get started on the pasta sauce so it can simmer. You go rest.”

Steve blissfully fell asleep on the couch to the sounds of Tony cooking in the kitchen while he hummed some song Steve couldn't place.

* * *

There was an odd buzzing sound coming from somewhere near him. And he could hear muted swearing too. Steve slowly opened his eyes, getting his bearings. He was on the couch still, but now covered with one of the cozy blankets Nat had gotten him a few Christmases ago. The buzzing was from his phone, vibrating on the coffee table, and the swearing seemed to be coming from Tony. Steve reached for his phone, and saw Bucky's name on the caller I.D. He didn’t have time to mutter a greeting before the other man spoke.

“I thought your mother taught you better than that, asshole. What the heck did I do to you?!”

“Jus’ woke up… whatcha talkin' ‘bout?” Steve mumbled; his face half squished into a pillow.

“What do you mean you're waking up? You’ve been kicking my ass at GTA for an hour!” Bucky replied confused.

“ ‘s impossible. Literally just woke… I’ll call you back.” Steve hung up, realization suddenly dawning on him.

He turned his head to the left, looking at Tony, and sure enough his face was glued on the TV, his brows knotting together, brown eyes focused. He was angrily mashing the buttons of the PS4 controller. Steve couldn’t decide which was harder to imagine: Tony Stark cooking in his kitchen, or Tony Stark playing Grand Theft Auto against his best friend.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Tony paused the game and turned to him to brush a hand in his hair.

Steve moaned at the touch. “Whatcha doing?”

“I finished getting the sauce ready and you were still out, so I figured I’d skip the movie. Hope you don’t mind me using your game console.”

“Don't mind one bit, but do you know what you’re playing?”

“Of course, I know what GTA is! Who was on the phone, by the way?”

“Just Bucky. How long you been playing?”

“What are you, my mom?” Tony chuckled. “About an hour or so. I played a bit last night too, since I couldn't sleep. Was hoping you’d have Forza or something so I could race cars, this was the closest I could find. Some jerk keeps trying to steal my car though. Well, your car, I guess. Your R8 may have gotten thrown off a cliff, I’m sorry… That Winter Soldier guy is an ass-hat.”

“Sweetheart, can you get me the headset next to the machine, please?” Steve sat up as Tony got the headset. The blond grabbed the controller and went in the settings to turn on the microphone, and he resumed the game, checking to see if Winter Soldier was still on. When he saw he was, he rolled his eyes, and started talking.

“Bucky, you can stop shooting at me now. Was a minor misunderstanding.”

“Minor?! You’ve been trying to kill me for two days, asshole.”

“Nope, not me. Hold on…” he handed the headset and controller back to the very confused brunette next to him. “Tony, please stop shooting my best friend. He is the biggest sore loser I know,” – Bucky protested vehemently at hearing this – “and I need the two of you to get along. Now, I’m going to the bathroom and to get a drink. You two figure your shit out.” He kissed the top of Tony's head before hobbling sleepily towards the powder room on the main floor.

“Um, hi?” Tony tentatively said into the microphone.

“You have got to be shitting me right now,” Bucky sighed as the phrase came out.

“Sorry for shooting at you, I didn’t realize… I'm Tony, by the way.”

“Bucky. Sorry for destroying the Audi.”

“Meh, it wasn’t my real one, so no real harm done. I may get some mild PTSD next time I sit in her though.”

Bucky chuckled.

Steve overheard the chit chat between the two brunettes as he made himself another tea, noticing it was almost 4p.m. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so much. He heard Tony and Bucky laughing, and he smiled at the thought of the two of them getting along. He would need to get them in the same room soon enough, so they actually met, but for now, at least they weren't trying to virtually kill each other. He was about to call out to Tony asking if he wanted something when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“Everything is fine, talked it out and apologized. Winter Soldier and Captain America can resume their friendship. All it cost is a promise of a ride in the real version of the Audi he destroyed.” Tony sat himself up on the counter as Steve prepped his tea.

“Noticed the name huh? Want one?” Steve held a mug up and Tony nodded.

“It was hard to miss the name, really. Sounds so righteous. Half expected the character to start giving me a lecture or something.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“Don't worry, Buck will help me create my own character, so I don't have to use yours anymore.”

“Happy you guys are getting along. And dinner smells delicious. I can kinda smell something at least.”

“Oh, that’s progress!” Tony held his arms open, still perched on the counter, and Steve happily fell into them. “I’m so happy you’re feeling a bit better, love.” Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's broad shoulders, letting one hand creep up into the blonde's hair. They didn’t move for some time, just enjoying the closeness. Steve could probably have fallen asleep again, standing right there in the kitchen, if not for his loudly grumbling stomach snapping both if them out of their little bubble. Tony kissed the top of his head sweetly before releasing him. “Fine, fine. I’ll get the pasta ready.”

“I can help you know,” Steve said, pulling the teabags from their mugs, and adding an obscene amount of honey to his own.

“Nope, I’m taking care of you until every bit of this virus has left your body. Stop offering to help and sit your ass down.” Tony had jumped off the counted and was pushing him towards the stools, as Steve just laughed. When his thighs hit the stool behind him, he tumbled backwards a little and pulled Tony along with him, both of them amused now. Steve cupped his face with both hands, his thumbs running along his cheeks.

“I love you so God damned much, Tony,” he whispered as he kissed the tip of his nose and then his forehead, not wanting to risk getting him sick.

Tony looked at him, his expression going from mild shock to a soft, sweet smile. His brown eyes shimmering, his own hands going up to Steve's head, fingers gently carding through golden hair, thumbs rubbing against his jaw. “I love you too, Steve. So, so much,” he replied sweetly, softly, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. “How about I get you fed, before your stomach yells at me again, huh?”

“Sounds good, babe.” Tony gave him one last kiss before heading towards the stove leaving Steve to his mug, a sweet grin on his face. In this moment, Steve couldn’t feel more loved or cared for, and he hoped this feeling never left him.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, when do we get sick Steve Rogers, it was too hard to pass up.
> 
> This is half inspired by the week I spent sick in September (thank goodness AO3 kept me company!), and the GTA bits were just thrown in there cause that's what my hubby does most nights, with his buddy, while I'm writing, and the idea of Tony and Bucky killing each other and destroying cars was just too fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
